Birthday Present
by BruceDiana
Summary: Bruce gives Diana the best birthday gift. Diana wishes to do the same for him. *I suck at summaries* Rated M and I'll try my best to tone it down.
**Deepest Fantasies
BruceDiana**

 **A/N: This plot was concocted up by one of my (sickest) thoughts and I apologize for writing this. I just had to. My brain would not shut up about it. This is Rated M, I think. It could get worse though.**

 **This was also supported by Delta808th. Big thanks, dear!**

Diana slowly opened her eyes as she woke from a deep slumber. She was in her room in the watchtower, clad in nothing but her black nightie. The room was softly illuminated by glow of the earth as it peeked out the window.

Two figures stood by the foot of her bed and tried her best to come up who they were. She sat up clutching her blanket close to her chest as her brain had finally cleared up the detail of the two figures.

She hoped she was dreaming because she was seeing two Bruce Waynes clad in nothing but a pair of boxers briefs. Diana slightly shook her head, telling herself that it could not be real. It was not entirely possible unless the other Bruce came from another alternate universe.

The first Bruce crawled into her bed and whispered, "Princess." His blue eyes grew darker as he neared her. His lips found hers and sought them like his life depended on them. He breathes out a deep sigh as he cups her face and pushed her back to bed.

Diana wrapped her arms around him as she pulled him close to her, hoping he would not disappear. Her fingers ran through his soft locks, tugging them just to elicit a small growl from him. It sounded like ecstasy.

Bruce held the hem of her nightie and raised it above her head until they were thrown carelessly to the ground. He started to leave trails of burning kisses on her neck, nipping lightly. Diana parted her lips as his hand grazed against her perking breast. His mouth soon found the other and gave much attention to it with a swirl of his tongue and slight tug with his teeth.

He lowered down to her navel and finally dragged his lips down to her―Diana moaned lazily when his mouth began to work her, licking the small bud that sent a trembling sensation all throughout her body. She closed her eyes, taking all of Bruce making love to her imprint in her mind.

Bruce lets two of his fingers slide right inside her, making Diana buckle and quiver. She bit her lip, controlling herself from screaming when Bruce thrusted his fingers in and out of her in a sensual rhythm. Diana rolled her nipple between her thumb and finger as she almost felt the climax about to rush down.

Suddenly, she felt something hot nipping her other breast. She felt the same feel of someone's tongue swirling around her nipple. Her eyes flutter open at the sight of the other Bruce looking at her with the same intensity as the other one had.

 _Was this really happening?_

The second Bruce stopped his ministrations and gazed at the first Bruce who halted as well. He crawled back up to Diana and turned her around until she straddled him. She could feel him against her, his hardness against her soft mound. She slowly began to move, letting his pulsating length brush against her awaiting core. _Gods, it feels so good_ , Diana said to herself as she threw her head back. He halted her as he placed both his hands on her hips and lifted her a bit and let himself enter her in one languid thrust.

"Fuck," Bruce groaned as he felt her tightly wrapped around his rigid length. He pulled her close until he felt her breasts resting on his chest. Slowly, he thrusted out of her as his eyes never left hers. With one swift thrust, he penetrated into her. Diana's cries echo throughout the quiet room. Bruce smirked in delight, knowing he would be the only one who could make Wonder Woman scream like that.

Bruce started off in a slow rhythm first, letting Diana to the feel of him in her. He wrapped his arms around her and let his lips sought hers yet again. They both feel the dip as the second Bruce hopped on the bed and positioned himself behind Diana.

"It's going to hurt but only for a little while," The first Bruce reassured Diana as whispered against her ear. Diana nodded her head as she readied herself for the inevitable. She felt a callous hand drag down her spine until it settled on her backside.

The second Bruce slapped one cheek with much force. Diana would have fumed by now but to her surprise, it felt ecstatic as she felt the stinging sensation rush through her body. The hand was now replaced with burning kisses trailing down her spine.

After few moments had passed, Diana felt the tip of another rigid length slowly piercing into her. The first Bruce stopped mid-thrust so the second Bruce could to fill her. The second Bruce groaned at the tightness of her as he filled her. Diana bit her lower lip once more, fighting the urge to scream. The first Bruce comforted her as he took her lips with his to muffle her groans.

Diana let herself adjust to the new sensation she felt. She felt so full that she thought she would burst. They both moved in different rhythms. Soft groans and moans echoed throughout the dark room.

"Princess," The first Bruce whispered in her ear and followed by soft groan that escaped low in his throat. She ran her hand through his slick hair, knowing it was _her_ Bruce. She captured his lips and sought it with much passion.

After fumbling in the king-sized bed, trying to position each other to the brink of passion, the second Bruce gritted his teeth together, "I'm coming." The first Bruce cups his hand through Diana's soft locks and pulled her close for kiss. Her moans muffle against his lips as the three of them reach their climax. Diana felt the warmth inside her body, surging like the fiery pits of Tartarus. She leaned back and grabbed the second Bruce's cheek before capturing his lips.

"You're good," She said, feeling sated by the smirk on her lips. She held her gaze at the second Bruce whose eyes were just as blue as hers as well. "You're not so bad yourself."

The three of them lay in bed, Diana still in the middle of them. "Satisfied, Princess?" The first Bruce who lay on her right asked. "Very," Diana replied breathlessly.

They both felt the bed shift as the second Bruce got out of bed and put on his suit. "Lord Batman," Diana whispered as she sat up in bed, covering her chest with the blanket but knew it was no use.

"Is that how you call me here?" The gruffness of his voice noted that he was back to the Batman façade. "Differentiation," The first Bruce sat up in bed as well as he ran his hand through his hair. Lord Batman simply huffed before heading out of the door.

Diana looked at the other Bruce left on her side and raised her brow. As though he read her mind, he answered, "I never fully sealed the portal, thinking that I may need help from Lord Batman or vice versa."

"You trust him?"

There was a long pause before Bruce spoke, "I knew he was an ally from the beginning Diana. I know how his brain works." Diana chuckled. He was right after all.

"How'd you find it seeing yourself making out with me?" Diana began tracing his old scars with her finger. "It was the perfect sight, Princess."

"I loved it too," Diana meekly answered and felt the blood rush to her cheeks. It felt so taboo for her to be dominated by two men or by a man from different dimensions. Nonetheless, it was an exhilarating experience.

"Happy birthday, Princess," Bruce whispered in her ear before he began tracing her face with short kisses. "Best birthday ever," Diana smiled before cupping his cheeks and passionately kissing him.


End file.
